Duda
by SelKar
Summary: Bella nunca lo supo, pero Edward si dudo esa noche de su graduación, de no haber sido por la charla que tuvo con Carlisle la hubiera convertido y quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado…


Duda

Faltan solo dos días para el baile de fin de curso y por alguna extraña razón no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Bella me dijo… Ella quiere que la convierta… para estar conmigo…

Se que tal vez sonara un poco egoísta pero yo quiero lo mismo, al principio me costo bastante admitírmelo a mi mismo, pero he estado pensando y, ¿que pasara cuando envejezca? No me molesta que se haga mas vieja ni nada por el estilo, si no que con la vejez se acerca cada vez mas a ese día fatal… ¿y si eso no ocurriera? Si ni siquiera llegara a morir de vieja, si cogiera una enfermedad de esas que son mortales para los humanos y muriera en un año, ¿Qué haría yo? Se que sonara dramático pero no podría vivir sin ella y por mas que me lo repito no logro entenderlo, quiero convertirla pero al mismo tiempo no quiero.

Me paro de un salto del sofá de la sala y voy hacia el despacho de Carlisle, se que no debería preguntarle esto, lo se, pero al mismo tiempo también se que solo él puede contestarme.

Golpeo un par de veces su puerta y entro sin esperar respuesta, como siempre.

Ahí estaba él, sentado en su sillón de cuero leyendo un libro, en cuanto entre dejo el libro sobre el escritorio, después de marcar la página, y me miro como solo él sabia hacerlo.

- ¿Que quieres preguntarme? – me pregunto amablemente haciendo una seña para que me acercara y me sentara, cosa que hice sin dudar.

- He estado pensando, después de lo que paso con esos dos vampiros, como quedo Bella y lo que ella me pidió. – dude, no sabia si el lo sabia y tampoco sabia como se lo tomaría.

- Que la convirtieras. – dijo Carlisle ya sabiendo lo que ella me había dicho en el hospital cuando despertó.

- Si… - murmure, realmente no me gusta hablar de esto con Carlisle, pero es el único con el que puedo hablar y se que me dará una respuesta racional y correcta, Esme de seguro me diría que hiciera lo mejor para mi, es decir convertirla, Rosalie se negaría rotundamente, a Jasper y a Emmett les daría igual y Alice se limitaría a decir, te lo dije, ya que me había dicho en estos días que de seguro terminaría convirtiéndola, probablemente lo habrá "visto" al yo estar dudando.

- Ya sabes todo lo que yo se acerca de este tema, - comenzó Carlisle y yo asentí pero lo deje hablar. - su sangre es algo extraña por lo que corres un riesgo mayor al tratar de convertirla, - me miro fijamente, dudando en si decirme o no los riesgos, pero yo con un simple movimiento de cabeza lo inste a que continuara. - podría morirse en la conversión o que su organismo se negara, no lo se con exactitud, tu sabes el riesgo y debes decidirte. – me dijo lo que me había dicho poco tiempo atrás. – Tal vez lo mejor seria decírselo y que ella decidiera. – propuso vacilante aunque sin variar el tono amable de su voz.

- Conociéndola lo mas probable es que diga que si. – musite y él asintió.

- Es verdad y sabes mejor que nadie por que lo hace. – esta vez fui yo el que asintió, dándole la razón silenciosamente.

Ella se comportaba tan terca respecto a este tema por que me quería tanto como aceptar el dolor de la conversión y tratar de soportarlo.

Pero yo no podía hacerle esto… no cuando había más probabilidades de que muriera que de que se convirtiera. No podía pedirle que se separara de su familia por mí, ni que se convirtiera en una asesina.

No podía dejarla acercarse tanto a la muerte, tentarla de este modo, solo por que hay una mínima probabilidad de que salga con vida. Sencillamente no podía, no puedo y no podré nunca.

Me decidí, no la voy a convertir, no voy a correr el riesgo. Tendría que buscar una manera para sacarle esa idea de la cabeza y por lo terca que se estaba mostrando respecto a este tema, es casi seguro que me va a costar… y mucho.

- Gracias. – dije mirando a Carlisle con agradecimiento, me había resuelto todas mis dudas, ya no estoy inseguro ni dudoso, ella seguiría siendo humana, no se convertiría, al menos no por mi culpa.

-----------------------------------------------------

Notas de la loca y desquiciada de su autora, Karlita Ate:

Pos… no me gusto mucho como quedo, pero no se le puede hacer nada, esta era mi idea principal, y no encontré otra manera de desarrollarla.

Espero que les haya gustado ;)

Bye, beshos


End file.
